Gone is My Innocence
by Someone on the Street
Summary: After the traumatizing murder of her mother, Laura Powers is adopted by the town's worst enemy: Sideshow Bob... Not a romance so stop asking about it.
1. She's Not Dead

**Gone is My Innocence**

A _Simpsons_ fanfiction by A. M. Dressel

**Disclaimer:** The Simpsons and all related characters are copyrighted to Matt Groening and Twentieth Century Fox. This was solely written for enjoyment.

**Author's Note:** For those who don't know who Ruth and Laura Powers are, they first appeared in "New Kid on the Block"; Bart had fallen for Laura and was crushed. Ruth and Marge go on a high speed Thelma-and-Louise styled chase in a later episode titled "Marge on the Lam", and are for the most part friends to this day.

CHAPTER 1

            The teenager's stomach lurched as she stumbled to her feet. She was so weak that she needed help from Mrs. Simpson to stand to her full height on trembling knees. Laura Powers kept her eyes on the ground as Mrs. Simpson continued to hold her arm, whispering words of comfort to the distraught teenager.

            Laura could feel all eyes on her as she walked past them. They didn't know what she was feeling. How could they just stare like that? Why didn't they prevent all this? Laura was fighting an onslaught of emotion as she allowed a heavy curtain of light brown hair to drape over her eyes.

            As she approached the casket, Laura felt the lump in her throat so prominently that she swore she was going to choke. She clutched the bouquet of flowers tighter to her chest as she was finally within a foot of the elegant ebony case. Shaking with grief, Laura raised her eyes to look at it…

            Inside the casket lay her mother. She was all Laura had left. And now she was gone.

            She remembered the crime scene: Bloody streaks all over the walls, down the basement stairs, and the chalk outline where Ruth's lifeless form was found. It was brutal; her throat was sliced from ear to ear and during her struggle had been blinded with one slash across her eyes before she was shoved down the stairs.

            "…She's not dead." Laura's stuttered words her more like creaks of an old door as they cracked the cold spring air. "She's not dead!"

            "Laura.." Marge tried to comfort the broken teenager by placing her hands on her shoulders. But emotion had taken its toll on Laura, and tears came in waves from her wide eyes. The girl's mouth gaped open as she ran her hands slowly over the coffin lid as if trying to draw warmth from it.

            Ruth was tough. She couldn't die… She still had her daughter to care for. And now, practically an orphan at this rate, Laura crumpled against the coffin, holding tightly to one of the handles and sobbing so hard she felt she was going to vomit in front of half of Springfield.

            The crowd attending the funeral, even Reverend Lovejoy, jumped as Laura's outburst ripped through the air.

            "Mom, get up..! Get up! Please get up!"

            Marge, Homer, and Ned Flanders rushed to Laura and tried to help her up, but the traumatized girl lashed out at them angrily and returned to her spot, still making the request to Ruth that wouldn't be answered.

            "Get up. Get up…"

            A chorus of murmurs went through the crowd, and suddenly a collective gasp from them all as the cemetery went silent. Opening her eyes, Laura's bleary vision focused as a single figure strode into the middle of the funeral.

            He was a tal man, with large feet, a pointy nose, and an outrageous hairstyle that resembled that of a palm tree. Chief Clancy Wiggum stepped up swiftly, with Lou and Eddie at his sides.

            "What are you doing out of prison, Bob?" the chief demanded.

            "Why, sir.." The man called 'Bob', had an evident British accent, "I am sorry to disturb you all. I was released on account of temporary insanity was all. I am now prescribed with a daily medication and since then I have served well to society."

            "So what are you doing waltzing around here?" Wiggum asked.

            Laura's eyes went wide as Bob's shadow fell over her. He presented a legal document from his jacket and handed it gingerly to the police chief.

            "A copy of Ruth Powers' will, my dear Chief. Which clearly states that I am to now preside as her daughter's guardian."

            The crowd whispered violently amongst themselves. Bart Simpson glared at Bob. Not only was his hatred for the man building up, but also his concern for his friend, and his first crush.

            Placing a hand on Laura's shoulder, Bob lay a bouquet he had brought and laid it on Ruth's coffin. He bowed his head and paid the deepest respects before Laura hesitantly did the same. He smiled down at the girl warmly.

            "I know how you must be feeling, dear. But she is gone. And she won't be coming back…" Bob's voice is indeed very sincere and heartfelt, and it forced a few more tears from a silent Laura.

            "Come now, Laura. It's time to say goodbye."

            As Bob began to lead Laura away, the girl took one last, long glance at her mother's coffin, then to the Simpson family.

            As she was helped into a modest-looking car, she continued to watch the cemetery as it faded behind them.

            "Goodbye, Mom…"


	2. Red Bandana

CHAPTER 2

            Bob chanced a glance back at the girl from over his shoulder for a split second. Returning his eyes to the road, the man attempted a conversation. He offered a soft, inward grin before breaking the silence.

            "At least you won't have to say goodbye to all your friends, Laura."

            Laura dejectedly wiped her eyes; although it was pointless because her tears were still falling. She wrinkled her face a little and glanced out the window. "..Why?"

            "I can't bear the thought of you having to leave Springfield. So I'll be moving into your house with you."

            Laura hadn't had the best childhood. She was always on the move due to her father's military job. He was hardly ever around, but her mother had played more of a father than he ever could. After losing contact with friends over and over again, Laura had given up on having bonds with anyone her age – at least, until Ruth decided to settle in Springfield. And from then on, Laura knew that they weren't going anywhere – and moving to the bustling town was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't want to leave, not even in this dire situation.

            She was watching the scenery, unable to think of a reply to Bob's statement. It both filled her with shock, and made her feel better. On one hand she could still associate with her friends, but on the other hand, she had no idea who this strange man was, aside from what she had seen on television when she was very young.

            Feeling the car come to a stop outside the house, Laura opened the door and looked sadly up at the modest two-story structure. Bob approached from the side and gently took her hand, helping her out with a chipper, "C'mon now. Up, up!" His optimistic demeanor irritated the teenager, but she knew that he was only trying to help, as he walked her to the front door.

            She gave him the short tour of the house, before stopping at Ruth's bedroom. Or… What had been Ruth's bedroom. It was empty now, with only a forgotten garment on the floor – a red bandana. Laura's eyes teared up quickly as she walked over to retrieve it.

            Bob reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but she walked by, barely brushing his fingertips, almost like a ghost. Walking into her room, Laura stood and examined the bandana. It was Ruth's trademark, and now here it was in her hands, as limp and lifeless as her mother is now. The girl felt every ounce of strength in her body drain out through her feet.

            Laura felt her knees buckle before falling onto her bed face first. Silent sobs shook her body as she nuzzled helplessly into the bandana, where her tears rolled down her nose and collected into the fabric.

            Bob took a chance to keep into the bedroom later, having done all he could to give her the space she needed. Laura was asleep, dark circles under her eyes and the bandana clutched in her small hands. And for a moment the toughened tomboy was a trembling girl, defenseless without her mother.

            The tall man opened his mouth to wake her up, but he knew that she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He gingerly removed Laura's shoes and pulled a blanket over her.

            For a moment he watched her sleep, rubbing her back. Bob had no idea just how to take care of a child, especially one who was in her adolescence. He knew how to entertain, but that was for young children. He doubted his acts would amuse someone of Laura's age group.

            All he could do was gently stroke her hair, freezing up as she shifted, and sighed with relief as she didn't wake up.

            Looking around and deep in thought, Bob took a chance to plant a small kiss on top of her head. Laura smiled faintly and cuddled into her pillow. With a yawn, she murmured, "I love you, Mom.." with a sigh before falling silent again.


End file.
